


as she’s told

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie does as she’s told





	as she’s told

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt any, any, for your pleasure

Her breath loud and ragged in her ears, Ellie’s chest heaves, heart pounding. She tries to speak, but her voice has deserted her, save for high-pitched whimpers that don’t resemble language. She struggles, desperate for air, for relief, for it to stop even a second so she can think...

Her hand finds purchase on her assilant’s hair. Nick gets the hint, looks up from between her legs, a wolffish grin on his face. “I’ll stop, baby,” he says, “but you gotta scream for me first.” 

He lowers his head to his task and before long, Ellie does as she’s told.


End file.
